Caring
by Saissister
Summary: When Sirius dies, losing what little protection Harry has, Harry leaves Privet Drive. He decides to start changing who he is and becomes emancipated by the goblins. Going back to Hogwarts, he starts to make allies and learns just what the power the Dark lord knows not is. Takes Place beginning of 6th year. Not Half blood complient.


Evening gents, I got one reviewer who pointed out a few things and have decided to rewrite the fic. I didn't care much for how they pointed it out; I prefer constructive criticism to explain what I missed. I did look over how I had written this and was appalled at how I wrote a year ago. My writing has improved greatly over the year and I hope you enjoy the revised version of Caring.

Please leave a review and let me know how you like it.

DISCLAIMER, I do not own Harry Potter, all rights go to J K Rowling.

Caring Chapter 1: Boarding the Train

As his relatives dropped Harry off at Kings Cross, Harry set off through the barrier. He was tired after his summer of being at the Dursleys. When the Order members had warned them, Vernon had been in such a rage when he got home, Harry was left unable to move for almost a week. He had only survived because his magical core had been healing him from the get go otherwise he was sure to be dead.

Vernon had done one act so horrible that, Harry's once jet black hair had turned stark white at the shock

of Vernon violating him.

Harry shook off the thought and sat down in an empty compartment, pulling out his copy of Advanced_ Potion Making _and began looking over the potions he would be making such as the drought of living death. He had been looking over possible ways to kill Voldemort just in case he decided to attempt to kill him once again this year. Would Voldemort even know who Harry was now? The thought made Harry smirk.

Harry caught how he looked in a mirror and started working on his eyeliner. His uncle had taken away Harry's eye makeup until mid-summer when Harry had gone shopping for his things and filed took up his titles as head to the houses of Potter and Black. When all others to the house died or the head died and you were next in line, you could become emancipated as well. The goblins had always been close allies.

Harry ended up shopping mainly in Knockturn Alley. He had gone past Borgin and Burkes into Tenebris Thyrsos. Harry needed a wand that couldn't be traced back to him as he would be practicing a bit of magic that in the eyes of the Wizarding World, was considered 'dark.' He would be learning about it because of the quote, "Know thy enemy." If he didn't know what spells his oppenents were using, how was he supposed to counter them? It would also be a bit of a shock to the death eaters when he used dark magic. Walking in he was greeted by dim light and rows upon rows of gars of wood and other various items.

"How may I help you?"

Harry turned to look at the woman before him. She was in her mid thirties and she was beautiful. With chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes being the most striking.

"I would like to purchase a wand that shall be untraceable to me." Harry smirked. She was eyeing him with curiosity and he decided to hurry up the process as much as posssible.

"And you would be...?" The woman asked.

"It's considered rude to ask someones name before giving your own miss," Harry replied raising one of his eyebrows.

The woman didn't blush but her pale cheeks became slightly tinged with pink.

"Please excuse me, I didn't mean to sound rude," she stammered out quickly.

"My name is Marie Evans, my father owned this store before me, his name is Joseph Evans." She smiled.

"Harry, Harry Potter-Black."

"H-Harry Potter?" She stammered out.

Harry was amused and smirked. "The one and only, but I'm also Lord Black too."

"Well, let's find you a wand Lord Potter-Black."

She walked arround and grabbed several boxes and had him try them out.

"Elderwood and Thestral hair..."

Harry had barely touched the wand when Marie was handing him another. He tried various wands until...

"Dementor skin with white birch and basalisk core..."

Harry gribbed the wand and a rush of warmth rushed through his whole body and it was better than the holly wand, warmer.

Marie clapped her hand's together, "Oh, my great grandfather made that wand such an odd combination!"

Marie was whirling arround with glee. Harry watched her for a moment before he decided it was too much.

"How much Ms. Evans?" Harry asked mildly amused at how she was jumping arround.

"What, oh sorry M'Lord, 13 galleons." She was flushed full of excitement.

Harry paid the required amount and set out to the alley ready to explore and before he stepped out of the wand shop he called a goodbye.

Harry sighed as he twirled his wand thinking back to that day. He was free of the Dursleys and of Dumbledore's control. He was reading his books and twirling his wand when someone opened the compartment door. He didn't look up at the figure until they sat down and that was only a glance. But even when glancing, you couldn't mistake Severus Snape.

Thank you for reading, next chapter will be longer and will be up soon.

Note: The name of the wand shop Harry went to is Latin and means Dark Wand.

Rewiew and let me know any ideas you have.


End file.
